


Unwanted Advances

by FeverQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Groping, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverQueen/pseuds/FeverQueen
Summary: Fate plays a cruel hand when Shikamaru finds out that the same men who killed his sensei are his soulmates.





	1. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all I was continuing this! Remember when I said I'd be busy in the future, so it may be a bit before the next chapter?
> 
> Well.
> 
> I got 100x busier than I thought I would, and so, the chapter was delayed. 
> 
> Sorry about that!
> 
> This is a pretty short chapter, but I needed to get something out, and I didn't know how long a longer chapter would take me. I didn't want to make you guys wait another 2 months for a single chapter, so this will be split in two to make the process a bit smoother. On the bright side, this lets you critique any problems you have with the new chapter, if you want. Do you like this one? Is it better than the old one? Do you hate this one and think it's 1000x worse than the original? Feel free to tell me what you think about the new style, I'm always open to criticism.
> 
> Still not 100% happy with my writing, but I think this is a pretty vast improvement over the original first chapter.
> 
> Here's to new beginnings!

Shikamaru awoke in the dark. His eyelids felt far too heavy for him to open right away, so he simply stayed in his self imposed blindness and allowed himself to collect his thoughts. He could remember vague whispers of a fight, but his memories seemed to escape him in his current state. Whether his thoughts were going too fast or too slow, he didn't know, he only knew they were far, far away, distant yet so close. It reminded him of the early days of his training, when he had been tasked with practicing chakra control by standing atop the water for more than 5 seconds. He would manage to get above the surface for a fraction of a second, only to be sent plummeting into the cold, dark depths of the lake, sent right back to fighting for a breath of air again and again. It had seemed an easy task back then, but he'd learned the hard way it was harder than it looked. Asuma had made it look so easy...

 

Asuma.

 

All his memories came flooding back, filling his head like a tidal wave and carry with it an intense burst of pain. As reality crashed back down upon him, he felt his eyes snap open. A much, much too bright light caused him to shut them again almost instantly. The nightmare that was earlier today-Yesterday? How long had it been?- flashed before his eyes, relentlessly plaguing him with images of his mistake. Asuma's blood on the ground, on his hands, on Ino, on _everything_. His teacher's face as it went slack from blood loss.

 

The monster's bloody grin as he locked his magenta eyes with him.

 

Shikamaru felt himself choke back a sob. Even in his delirium he knew it would be bad to show anymore more emotion than he was undoubtedly already showing. He may be a failure of a ninja, but he could at least try. For Asuma's sake.

 

Cracking open his eyes again, he braced himself against the light. As his eyes adjusted, he could see that he was in what appeared to be a completely stone room. There were no decorations on the wall, or any furnishing beyond the bed he was currently on and a small bookshelf to his right. The room in reality was actually pretty dimly lit, he noticed. He must have been knocked out for awhile for this little light to effect him so badly.

 

Shikamaru didn't have-nor need, to be perfectly honest- to study his gloomy, humble surroundings any further as he heard the sound of a door creak open. A brighter light filtered into the room for a moment before a shadow blocked it, and a figure stepped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ended on a cliff hanger, I know! I'm sorry, I really don't like the ending, but I wanted to get something out. I felt bad about leaving y'all hanging for so long. I'm not promising a date for the next chapter, but I'll try and get it out soon! Hopefully it'll be longer as well... and better written.
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> And remember to tell me if you like the updated chapter. If there's anytime to fix things, it'd be now!


	2. Tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't take 2 months to write this, I only took... 1 1/2 months. 
> 
> Oops.
> 
> Kept getting ideas about this chapter, sitting down to write it, and then getting busy. Meant to push this out like 3 weeks ago, but life's a bitch.

The figure, even though it was just a mass of shadows from Shikamaru's position on the bed, was unmistakable. The sheer bulk and height of the figure made it obvious that it was the bigger of the duo, Kakuzu.

 

In some ways, this was a relief. While he never wanted to see either of them again, anything that wasn't Hidan was a blessing right now. His euphoric face as he mercilessly slaughtered his teacher was still fresh in his mind, a gaping wound in his memories.

 

The giant of a man approached, and Shikamaru could feel his heart stop and stomach lurch. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he forced himself to meet the man's gaze as he reached the edge of the bed. He was sans his mask and cloak, exposing the stitches and tattoos that littered his body. His off colored eyes still wore the scowl he'd refused to drop during the fight, however.

 

Shikamaru wasn't sure he hid his look of disgust very well as his eyes set on his captors mouth, staring at the unnatural Cheshire grin the stitches forced him to wear.

 

It was deadly silent in the room as they both simply studied each other, neither wanting to break the pregnant silence encompassing the room. He busied himself with attempting to discreetly test his bonds. He tugged lightly, and to no surprise, nothing happened.

 

The older man's red and green eyes shifted to his hands, narrowing.

 

"You can't break those, especially with your chakra as low as it is. Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

 

Apparently he wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was.

 

Furrowing his brow, Shikamaru responded by tugging harder on the strings tying his hands above his head, not even bothering to try and hide it this time. The bastard may be right, but that didn't mean he had to listen. Kakuzu's brows were still furrowed, eyes glaring at him, but now the slightest of smirks adorned his features. It was gone in the blink of an eye, and if Shikamaru wasn't focused in on the man's face he would have missed it.

 

The strings around his arms suddenly tightened slightly and yanked back, forcing a shocked gasp out of the smaller man. 

 

This time the smirk didn't leave the smug bastard's face.

 

Shikamaru couldn't contain himself anymore, the anger that he'd been struggling to contain pushed past his lips. 

 

"Did you come here to just fuck around, rub the salt in a bit deeper?"

 

The smirk left Kakuzu's face, turning into a deep frown. The strings tightened more this time, threatening to cut off circulation to his already strained arms.

 

"You really enjoy pushing my limits don't you?" the dual eyed man growled out.

 

He could feel the anger churning in his captor's chakra, but he couldn't bring himself to care, despite his senses telling him otherwise.

 

"You expect me to make this easy for you? You think I'd just bow down to criminal scum like you?"

 

He let out a pained cry as the strings tightened further and yanked him back hard this time, his head slamming into the headboard. His world spun for a moment, and that was all it took for the older ninja to move into the space beside him, leaning down into his face. Kakuzu took his chin in a rough grip and tilted his face up to look straight at him. Unable to look away, Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by Kakuzu speaking first, warm breath intermingling with his own.

 

"I'd hoped you'd be a bit more mature than him, but you seem to have a lot more in common with Hidan than I originally suspected."

 

The cry of rage that escaped him at being compared to that beast followed Kakuzu to the door.

 

The older man stopped right before he exited the door, turning back to look over his shoulder.

 

"Get some rest. Hidan will be back within a few hours, and he won't be as patient as I was."

 

The door closed with a thud, leaving Shikamaru in the empty room with only his broiling thoughts to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, wonder where Hidan is?  
> Sorry to everyone hoping for some Hidan action this chapter. I gotta give poor Shikamaru a break at some point, y'know? Next chapter will be all his~  
> I will TRY to get the next chapter up this week! No promises though.


End file.
